


Magic Solves Everything

by kowaiyoukai



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Asexual/Allosexual Relationship, Asexuality, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magic, Prophetic Visions, heartmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/pseuds/kowaiyoukai
Summary: Foggy was born with magic. He is also asexual. Both of these have improved his life tremendously. Once he meets Matt, well, it's all smooth sailing from there.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: DDE’s 2021 New Year’s Day Exchange





	Magic Solves Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writing_Puffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/gifts).



> This was written for [Writing_Puffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/pseuds/Writing_Puffin) for the [Daredevil Exchange 2021 New Year's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/dde2021nyd) event. Please enjoy this soft fic about Foggy being magic and ace and everything working out fine. <3

There were three rules to having magic. First, you always talk about having magic. Second, you _always talk_ about having magic. Finally, if it’s your first time learning a spell, you _have_ to try it out.

Okay, maybe Foggy had stolen the rules from Fight Club, but to be fair, it was a good movie. Plus, Brad Pitt was super hot in it. Foggy would totally date him. And hold hands. And maybe even kiss.

Not have sex with, though, because Foggy was happily asexual. It was a little known fact about him due to him shouting it at anyone who would listen and them all assuming he was joking.

“Listen, having magic is better than having sex,” Foggy would say. “Because, A, you have magic, and B, you don’t have angry exes.”

“Oh, Foggy!” people would say as they laughed like he was being hysterical. “You’re such a kidder!”

Foggy did not feel like he was such a kidder. At least, not about this. But he let it go because it was actually impossible to convince people when they were one hundred percent certain they were right.

Thus when Foggy met the singular Matthew Michael Murdock, he was hesitant to say anything about his magic. For about two seconds. Then, his trusted personality came barreling through, forcing him to blurt out, “Listen, you’re really hot so you should know I have magic, and I’m also asexual.”

Matt’s mouth quirked up into a small smile. “Thanks for the info,” he replied. “Though I’m not entirely sure what those things have to do with each other.”

Foggy replayed his sentence. “I feel like at least two of them are relevant.”

“Which two?”

Foggy honestly couldn’t say.

~*~

It took Matt longer than Foggy expected to ask about his magic. “So what can you do?” he asked one night when they were just chilling in their dorm room, avoiding studying because they had their priorities in order.

“Well, it’s not like your abilities,” Foggy stated.

Matt’s body stiffened in his desk chair. “… My abilities?”

Foggy rolled his eyes. “Matt. You have super-senses. You _know_ this.”

Matt licked his lips. “I…”

Foggy shook his head. “Honestly, if I have to explain your own superpowers to you, how are you ever going to understand what I can do?”

There was a lengthy silence. During that time, Foggy had the odd thought that maybe Matt was unaware that Foggy knew everything. Well, not everything. But most things, and definitely anything relating to his own personal bubble.

“Foggy,” Matt said, slowly. “How long have you known?”

“Forever,” Foggy quipped. “Well, since I was five.”

“Five?” Matt’s voice rose an octave. “I didn’t even have my senses when I was five!”

Foggy shrugged. “I was born with my magic, and you’re my heartmate, so it was always—”

“Heartmate?!” Matt’s voice got even higher. Foggy was pretty impressed.

“Yeah?”

“That sounds…” Matt licked his lips. “Important?”

Foggy pressed his fingers to his temple. “Of course it’s important, _Matthew_. It’s a lifelong bond between two people who are meant to be together.” He pat Matt gently on the back. “Listen, it’s cool, bro. It’s a witchy thing. I don’t expect you to get it.”

Matt seemed to focus on the heartmate thing a lot, so Foggy just let him think about it for a few minutes. He jotted down another paragraph of notes about this dumbass lawsuit he was studying—a woman sued her neighbor for letting his dog play in her yard; the dog ate her begonias; the woman received compensation from said neighbor for begonias; neighbor sued the woman back because he didn’t like confining his dog to his yard. He knew most lawsuits were ridiculous, but sometimes it really hit him that he had chosen to go into this as a career.

“But Foggy, I like sex,” Matt eventually murmured, sounding awkward and ashamed.

Foggy’s brow furrowed. “I know?” He put down his notes, giving Matt his full attention.

Matt gestured helplessly between them. “How can that work, then?”

Finally grasping Matt’s meaning, Foggy only chuckled. “My good dude, a heartmate is about a lot more than sex. You can get sex from anyone, pretty much. A heartmate is special.” He kicked his legs out, getting excited despite himself. “Don’t worry, Matty, you’ll figure it out. Just give it time.” 

“Okay,” Matt agreed, sounding doubtful. “So what exactly _can_ you do, besides tell the future?”

Foggy shrugged. “Lots of shit. I can make potions, cast spells, do tarot readings, create charms, read minds, make predictions, put my will on others, give out—”

“Wait, what’s that mean? Put your will on people?”

“It’s kinda like… Say somebody is being an asshole to you, and I don’t like that ‘cuz you’re my heartmate and nobody’s gonna fuck with my heartmate, right?”

“… Right.”

“Cool. So I can influence them to stop interacting with you. Or to be nicer. Or to go to Spain on a journey of self-discovery and come back as a reformed human being.”

“Spain?”

“It was just an example.”

Matt leaned back in his chair, throwing his arm over the back of it and turning his head more in Foggy’s direction. That was an appreciated gesture. After all, it wasn’t like Matt needed to look in his direction for his supersenses to kick in.

“Could you influence me?” Matt asked cautiously.

Foggy shrugged. “Sure. But I wouldn’t.”

“Because we’re heartmates?”

“Because it’s a dick thing to do, Matthew,” Foggy said. “I’ve only ever done it accidentally before. Now I have better control.”

Matt nodded. “So… could you make us a good luck charm for finals week?”

Foggy grinned. “Dude! I already ordered the lavender.”

~*~

There were only a few very rare occasions in which Matt asked for him to do magic. “Foggy, can you enchant this book to be in Braille?” Using his magic to make things more accessible for his heartmate was a total BAMF move. “Hey, can you check to see if the cafeteria is going to be closed again tonight?” Ensuring food would be provided was a-okay. “Do you think you could make my sheets silk? It’s hard to fall asleep when I’m on another material.” That was a bit diva, but Foggy was happy to do it, anyway.

It was only when Matt began going out as Daredevil that Foggy had an actual issue.

A week before Matt went out for the first time, Foggy had a vision of Matt in clothes he would never wear, repeatedly punching some guy in his face. Ever the optimist, Foggy held out hope it wasn’t what it looked like.

“Are you thinking about going into boxing again?” Foggy asked, keeping his voice calm.

Matt shrugged. “Not really.”

Foggy hummed noncommittally. “Any strong feelings about beating someone up?” he asked, sipping his coffee while maintaining an unaffected air.

Matt’s head pulled back. “What?” he asked, shocked. “What’s this about?”

“Nothing,” Foggy lied.

Matt’s eyes narrowed.

“Shit, you know I lied,” Foggy stated. “Okay, look. I had a vision of you in some incredibly unflattering clothes beating up some dude.”

There was a tense moment where Matt’s face was completely blank. Then he let his confusion seep in. “I don’t understand.”

“Me neither!” Foggy immediately felt relieved. “Listen, I know it’s going to happen because I predicted it, but can you please be careful? I’ll restock the first aid kit.”

“That’s…”

“I just don’t want you getting into fights,” Foggy continued. “Although, what the fuck! Now that I think about it, who gets into a fight with a _blind guy_?” He shook his head in obvious disappointment. “What’s the world coming to, Matty?”

Matt was quiet. There was a possibility that he didn’t know why he was going to get into a fight, either. That was good. That was what Foggy was hoping for. The premonition had been sudden, which usually meant that it was going to be a spur-of-the-moment action.

Foggy was willing to give Matt the benefit of the doubt about punching people in the face. Maybe he had a reason. Maybe it was a good one.

Then, the night before Foggy knew his vision would come true, he had another one. This time, it was of Matt looking much older—and, dare he say it, even more ruggedly dashing—wearing a red leather body-tight suit, a red leather helmet with horns sticking out the top, and holding what looked like two red batons connected by a… string? A whip?

Foggy walked arm-in-arm with Matt back to their dormitory, gathering his thoughts.

“Matthew,” he stated, slowly, as they approached the building they currently called home. He knew it wouldn’t always be their home—they’d live separately for a while before they moved in together, having something to do with Matt’s insecurities about their relationship of all the nonsense things—but for now, their dorm was a small taste of the life they were starting together. Foggy breathed in deeply, trying to be tactful but never finding the ability to do so. “Are you into BDSM?”

Matt’s footsteps faltered. “W-What?”

“You know, like dressing up in leather and playing with whips,” Foggy said, squeezing Matt’s arm affectionately.

“Why would you ask that?”

“I had a vision,” Foggy declared. “A vision that really suggested you might be hiding some important things about yourself from me.”

Frowning, Matt shook his head. “Fog, I… I don’t know what you could mean.”

“You don’t?”

“No.”

“Hm.” Foggy thought for a minute before he shrugged. “Okay. Wanna order a pizza? Double extra cheese is calling our name.”

That, for the moment, was the end of that.

~*~

Foggy was waiting around, knowing full well this was the night where Matt went out to beat someone up. He was waiting on his bed, legs crossed on the mattress with the first aid kit open next to him.

It had taken a few quick calls to get the right ingredients delivered. Foggy had brewed up a healing potion that he knew was quite effective, ready to be used on any type of burn, cut, or skin abrasion. It worked less well on bruises, but Foggy wasn’t as worried about those. He had a feeling Matt’s hands would need the majority of the work, and that would be focused on stopping any blood flow and beginning the process of re-growing skin.

When Matt opened the dorm window and jumped inside, Foggy briefly wondered just how he had gotten up there before he pat the mattress next to him. “Come here, Matty. Let me clean you up.”

Matt’s surprise quickly turned to unabashed fondness. He closed the window and walked over, sitting next to Foggy without a second thought. “Sorry,” he said. “I know you didn’t want me getting into any fights.”

Foggy’s vision had become clearer over the last few hours, so he only shrugged. “Turns out I’m not going to have a lot of say in that area.” Matt looked confused, but Foggy just uncorked the small vial of bright blue liquid he had concocted. “Now give me your knuckles. I want to keep you in the best shape I can.”

~*~

They graduated. Foggy knew he could have had the top spot if he wanted it, but Matt had worked so hard for it. It was only fair.

They interned for L&Z. It didn’t work out. Foggy had known it wouldn’t.

Matt dated less and less people. That one was a surprise. Foggy had always assumed Matt would continue to try and meet new partners, but it turned out Matt’s focus was more on Daredevil than on dating.

They opened up Nelson & Murdock. Foggy had seen that one coming for years. There was never a danger of it closing. Foggy already knew about Daredevil, so Matt never had to hide. Between the two of them, they could help whatever clients came their way. Maybe Foggy struck a few immoral landlords with a curse once in a while, but hey—an itchy scalp was a small price to pay for the intentional destruction of a person’s home and livelihood.

~*~

One night, just as Matt was about to go out, Foggy’s eyes went white. He pleaded with Matt to stay home. Matt agreed.

It was as simple as that. Foggy knew something terrible was about to happen, and Matt trusted him to not give that warning without cause.

Later, it turned out there had been bombings all throughout the city. One building collapsed. Foggy wasn’t sure what would have happened if Matt had gone out that night, but thankfully, he never had to find out.

~*~

A few months later, they were hanging out at Foggy’s apartment, sitting side-by-side on the couch as Foggy narrated the events of a made-for-television gay rom-com.

“They’re hot, but they’re all, like, _generically_ hot,” Foggy explained. “Imagine four white guys, all mid-thirties, all brown hair cut short. One usually wears button-ups. I think he’s the preppy one.”

“Fog, I think…” Matt swallowed thickly. “I think I want to be with you.”

Foggy smiled warmly. “We’re together, Matt, like I already said—”

Matt shook his head. “I don’t really care about sex,” he elaborated. “I mean, it’s fine. But. You’re better.”

Foggy paused the movie. Streaming was awesome, but this seemed more important. His brow furrowed as he turned his body to face Matt’s. “Is that… supposed to be a compliment?”

“Yes?”

“You seem unsure,” Foggy stated. “Which makes sense, because sex is just meh. Like, I dunno, getting lukewarm McNuggets. They’re fine to some people, I suppose. I’d rather not, but you know, to each their own.”

Matt squared his shoulders. “I want you,” he stated. “I want us to be together. You like romance, right? We could date. If you wanted?”

Foggy fucking _loved_ romance. “Only if you’re sure, Matty.”

“I’m sure.”

Foggy grinned brightly. “Okay!” He leaned forward and kissed Matt on the cheek. “You wanna keep watching the movie?”

Matt’s blush shot over his face too fast for Foggy to track. “Sure,” he whispered, a bit out of breath.

“Cool.” Foggy pressed play and began discussing the various stereotypical appeal of each nearly-identical actor.

~*~

“Can we sleep together?”

Foggy didn’t have to think twice. “Of course,” he said. “Do you have a preference for which side of the bed?”

Matt shook his head, embarrassed even though he’d been the one to ask. “Whatever you want.”

Foggy walked into Matt’s bedroom and jumped on his bed, bouncing around on it for a minute before he burrowed himself in the comforters. “I’ll take the left,” he proclaimed. “It’s closer to the window, so I can pay attention to when sunrise is.”

“For your ritual?”

Foggy beamed. “Yep!” He’d been spending a bit of time every morning chanting and grinding herbs. He was trying to get them a better deal on an apartment. Now that they’d agreed to move in together, it was looking more and more like Foggy would have to use everything in his arsenal to beat the New York real estate market. “I didn’t bring pajamas with me, though.”

Matt bit his lower lip. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even think about that.”

“I usually sleep in boxers, anyway,” Foggy stated. “So I can just do that, if you don’t mind?”

Matt smiled crookedly. “I’d like that,” he admitted. “A lot.”

Foggy grinned. “Me too.”

They got ready for bed, both of them stripping off their clothes and laying down in only their boxers. Matt curled on his side, throwing an arm over Foggy, and Foggy nuzzled in close to his boyfriend.

“Night,” Foggy murmured, falling asleep quickly due to being extremely comfortable.

“Night,” Matt whispered. “Sweet dreams.”

They were.

~*~

“I think I finally understand,” Matt said. Foggy made an inquisitive noise. “About heartmates.”

“I told you you would.”

Matt nodded as he flipped a pancake, aiming for perfection and only getting it about half-way right. “Can I get a heavy bag to put in our place?”

The doorbell rang. Foggy walked up behind Matt and gave him a hug, softly kissing the back of his neck. “Sure, Matty,” he said. “Go sign for it. And don’t give the delivery guy a hard time, okay? You’re very pretty and he doesn’t know he’s gay yet.”

Matt’s laugh startled their neighbors awake. Foggy sent an apology out to the universe, but what could he do? That was just how life was with magic.

_fin._


End file.
